


Закат

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Море, пляж, лето, закат... что еще нужно для романтики?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 5





	Закат

— Правда, красиво? — Кисе задумчиво улыбался, смотря, как оранжевый диск солнца тонет в морской глади, образуя золотистые блики на гребнях волн.

— А? — Аомине непонимающе посмотрел в сторону Реты, выкручивая на себе мокрую от купания майку.

— Правда, закат очень красивый, Аомине-чи? — спросил блондин, даже не оборачиваясь в сторону Дайки.

— Э.… Ну да, наверное… — Аомине посмотрел на море. И правда очень красиво….

Вечером возле моря все было по-особенному. Волшебно…. Свежо и легко. От дневной жары не оставалось ни следа кроме теплой воды.Волосы баскетболистов развеваются из-за легкого ветра. Они стояли одни на песочном берегу по колено в воде.  
Аомине перевел взгляд на Кисе. Светлая кожа покрылась легким золотистым загаром, медовые волосы развевал ветер, светло-карие глаза на фоне оранжевого заката блестели и выглядели особо красиво. Дайки застал себя на том, что откровенно любуется блондином.

— Что такое, Аомине-чи? — Кисе немного обеспокоено посмотрел на Аомине, который уставился в одну точку, а именно на самого Кисе.

— Я раньше не замечал, что ты довольно симпатичный, — констатировал брюнет, подойдя ближе к Рете.

— Аомине-чи, что ты такое говоришь! — завопил, возмущаясь Кисе. На его щеках появился легкий румянец от смущения. Аомине говорил это таким низким, бархатным голосом, что вызывало у блондина немного двойственные непонятные чувства.

— Радуйся, блонди, я вообще редко кому-то такое говорю… — самодовольно и нагло улыбаясь, прошептал возле самого уха Кисе Дайки.

— Было бы чему! — возмущенно завопил Кисе, отталкивая от себя.

— Видел бы ты себя! — засмеялся Аомине, ероша большой ладонью светлые волосы Кисе.

— Это ты вообще-то виноват! — фыркнул блондин, убирая руку Аомине. — И вообще, Аомине-чи, нельзя так просто взять и сказать такое! Это…

Не успел Кисе договорить, как был заткнут внезапным поцелуем. Аомине притянул к себе блондина, нагло целуя его в губы. Кисе был ошеломлен происходящим настолько, что даже не мог пошевелиться. Поцелуй становился глубже и Кисе сам не заметил, как начал отвечать, обвив шею брюнета руками.

«Хм, странно, довольно приятно…. — отстраненно подумал Кисе — Стоп! Я же целуюсь с Аомине-чи! С Аомине-чи! Прямо на пляже! Тут же люди!»

Кисе резко отпихнул от себя Аомине, вытирая ладонью влажные губы.

— Ты! Ты вообще уже! — нахмурил брови и надулся, как обиженный хомячок, Кисе. — А если бы нас кто-то увидел! Чего ржешь, скотина?!

— Ты милый, когда смущаешься, — нагло усмехнувшись, Аомине поцеловал Кисе в покрасневшие и припухшие губы.

— Да хватит уже! Ни стыда, ни совести! — прервав поцелуй, крикнул Кисе. — И вообще, я — натурал!

— Ага, натурал. Натурал давно бы дал в челюсть! — засмеялся Аомине.

Кисе растерянно посмотрел на Аомине. Он чувствовал, как горят собственные уши и щеки, благо этого никто не видел.

— Ты и правда очень милый, — задумчиво сказал Дайки, приподнимая Кисе за подбородок.

— Ты совсем, что ли?! Тут же люди!

— Тут никого нет, кроме нас с тобой, — таинственно прошептал Аомине.

— Вот еще! — Рета оттолкнул от себя окончательно обнаглевшего бывшего товарища по команде, прекрасно понимая ход мыслей последнего. Аомине неожиданно схватил его за руку и завел ее за спину, опрокинув Кисе на мокрый песок.

— Что ты дела… — не успел договорить Кисе, как был заткнут поцелуем.

Он оказался на мокром песке, сверху нависал, придавив своей рукой на грудь, Аомине, и грубо, но в то же время осторожно, целовал блондина. Кисе безуспешно пытался оттолкнуть его, но Дайки был намного сильнее его. Рета расслабился в сильных объятиях Аомине и постепенно начал страстно отвечать на поцелуй, царапая оголенную спину и шею. Кисе стало невыносимо от чувства, что поцелуи и объятья брюнета доставляют ему такое удовольствие.

Кисе терся спиной о жесткий песок, который периодически омывался волнами. Солнце уже почти полностью скрылось за горизонт. Было тихо. Лишь плеск волн нарушал эту тишину.

— Кисе-тян, — нараспев произнес Аомине. — Пойдем ко мне в номер.

— Мой ближе, — хитро усмехнулся Кисе, окончательно смирившись со своей участью.


End file.
